


To wake or not to wake

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mental clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's awake, but is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To wake or not to wake

He woke screaming, tears streaming down his face as his mind tormented him with visions of blood and gore.  
Erica, ripped to shreds, Derek, neck broken, blood dripping onto the side walk, Scott completely cut in half, Lydia, her lips stained red from blood she had been choking on just moments before, Allison laying on the ground, her bow broken and an arrow through her heart.  
He kept screaming until eventually someone grabbed him, shoving a hand over his mouth making him scream only louder.  
"Stiles!" A voice roared in his ear. "It was just a dream!"  
Eventually his screams turned into muted whimpers as he took in his surroundings.  
White walls, white sheets, white beds, everything was white, blank, an emptiness of color, no color at all.  
He shook as the arms around him lifted him effortlessly before he was plopped into a lap.  
"Stiles," the voice said calmly, too calm, ohgodtoocalmwasthisreal?! "Stiles, you need to calm down, it was just a dresm"  
he worked on breathing deeply before nodding and looking at whoever had grabbed him.  
His mouth dropped open, "Derek?" He whispered out.  
"Yes, Stiles" the tanned man with black stubble replied.  
"Is this a dream?" Stiles asked nervously, licking his lips.  
"Remember Stiles, how do you know if something a dream?" One of Derek's bushy eyebrows raised.  
Fingees, Stiles jumbled mind supplied "Fingers!" He exclaimed staring at his hand before beginning to count. "One....two...three...four....five..." he looked at the other hand "Six...seven...eight...nine...ten...." he let out a sigh of relief before Derek held his hands up.  
"Eleven" Derek stated cruelly as his eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a howl of pain.  
"Derek!" Stiles screamed out as he grabbed the man-

 

He stared and shot up straight in bed, breathing heavily, rubbing a hand over his face. What was happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey boos, not sure where I'm going with this story...give me a hand?


End file.
